The One the Virus Took Away
by Marorin5
Summary: [One-Shot] Mirai Timeline: Goku is dying thanks to the deathly heart virus. His friends and family are on his house to support him, to show him there are people by his side and so at least he doesn't die alone. But what are the thoughts of the pained friends and family of the loved saiyan warrior? Read to find out.


**Hi! This is Marorin5! **

**I'm back with this One-Shot. This occurs on the Mirai Timeline. These are the POVs of Goku's friends and family when he is dying by the heart virus. I hope I portrayed well the characters; I don't wanna mess with any of them! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing!**

**I hope you enjoy reading this!**

* * *

**.-Bulma's POV-.**

I'm here standing in front of Goku's house. Everyone is here. I'm trying very hard not to cry, but I'm failing. Some few tears are escaping from my eyes and are sliding down my cheeks. Why? Just tell me why? Why we had to come to this?

Goku…He's sick. He caught a weird heart virus and…I doubt he'll make it…

Another tear rolls down my cheek. I would have brushed it away if it wasn't that I'm carrying my baby Trunks in my arms. This is so hard. This is just so hard.

Goku's my best friend. He's like a little brother to me. I first met him when I was 16, he was 12 back then. He was the most naïve boy I've ever met. So carefree and cheerful, but yet so strong. It was amazing. We lived many adventures together. Actually, if it wasn't for him I would be in the Other World right now and so would be the entire Earth.

That's right. He saved my life and the lives of many people we don't even know and we, I, can't do nothing to help him right now. It's just so heart breaking. I can't bring myself to think how much Chi-Chi and Gohan are suffering right now.

This is just so unfair! I wish I could do something! …But I can't… I don't know what virus is this, or from where it came from, therefor I can't make an antidote or anything. Dammit!

I can just hope Goku will get better… If he dies we won't be able to bring him back. It would be a natural cause and Shenron can't bring back people that died because of a natural cause. And we can't use the namekian Dragon Balls because we don't even know where the New Namek is!

My eyes are watering again. C'mon Goku…Fight it! You can't die…You just can't! C'mon, 'little brother'! Show that virus you're not the one to mess with!

Please, fight it, C'mon! …You got my support Goku! Be sure to count on that. You've always been there for me, now is my turn to be there for you. That's why I'm here, hoping you'll pull through like you always have.

C'mon, fight it! You defeated the Red Ribbon Army, King Piccolo, Piccolo, Nappa, Vegeta, Frieza's goons, Frieza himself and Frieza's father! I know you can do it! You just can't die!

**.-Krillin's POV-.**

Damn it… Goku's getting worst every second. I feel how his Ki is getting lower. How did we come to this? Someone tell me!

Goku is my best friend. It's hard to believe I once hated him. I considered him as my rival, but I doubt he ever considered me as such. Since we trained with Master Roshi, we were practically inseparable. I learned many things from him when it came to fighting, but not only fighting but in other aspects as well.

This is just so hard! I'm sure that when Goku dies, I'll never find such a good friend like him…-What am I saying?! Goku will not die! He just can't!

This reminds me of when Goku fought Raditz and scarified himself. I still remember. Goku with a huge hole in his chest bleeding madly, dying. And I there, by his side, cheering for him. Show him that he wasn't alone.

I still remember that when Goku died I cried madly. I still remember how I shacked his body like if I moved him he'll wake up. I still remember hearing Bulma's cries. Things like "Goku! I can't see you dying!" and "Goku! Please don't go!" I remember how Piccolo didn't look happy for finally killing Goku and how and Master Roshi looked at the dead body of his star pupil. I could have sworn I saw a tear behind those glasses that doesn't seem to move from the old man's face. I still remember Yamcha's, Tien's, Chiaotzu's, Launch's, Oolong's, Puar's, Ox-King's and Chi-Chi's faces when we told them Goku was gone. At least we knew we could bring him back…Now we can't.

Chi-Chi and Gohan… I feel so sad about them both. If it is hard for me, I can't imagine how hard is for them.

Some few tears roll down my face. Goku was by best friend dammit! The first one that stood up for me against those bullies from the temple. The first one who didn't call me a weakling, even though he was always at least 2 times stronger than me. He was like my brother!

I still remember when we trained together. I still remember when we competed who was going to be taller. He always won those. I still remember how he'll cheer up for me and told me to never give up when we were going to fight in the tournaments.

Please don't die Goku! Fight that virus! I know you can!

**.-Yamcha's POV-.**

Man. I can't remember a day I've been so sad. Maybe when Goku died for the first time, but back then we could use the Dragon Balls. Now it's different.

Argh! Why?! Stupid virus! Goku doesn't deserve to die this way!

Before I met Goku I was a bandit. Me and Puar mugged the people that came to the dessert. Instead of doing good, we mugged! Goku showed us both the right way.

This is hard to accept. Knowing someone so carefree and cheerful like Goku is dying is so unreal. I really wish this was unreal, but it's not.

Goku's one of my closest friends! I swear, if there was an antidote against that virus I would throw away all the money I've made playing baseball and making home-runs in order to pay it. I swear I would.

About a year and a half ago I lost Bulma. She was my girlfriend, but now it ended forever. She's with Vegeta now. It was hard, but I have accepted it. I admit I wasn't the best boyfriend on Earth, and she admitted she wasn't the best girlfriend on Earth. We both moved on, and we're still good friends. It was harder for me to accept I lost her, but I did. But this is different. I just lost Bulma as a girlfriend, she's still my friend and she's still alive. Here, if we lose Goku, it's forever. Or at least until we die too.

Damn it! This is just so unfair! If it wasn't for Goku we'll be all dead, the whole Earth gone. But no, it's still here thanks to Goku. And how is he paid? Well, with a virus that is going to end his life. Damned destiny! Why the hell are you so cruel huh?!

My eyes are watering now. I've heard some men that say that "men don't cry". Yeah right. Men can cry. This is an example. My eyes are watering and I'm not afraid to show it. I couldn't care less what people thinks.

I've already lost like 5 important baseballs game because I'm here supporting my friend. And I couldn't care less. The coach has been trying to persuade me to go play, but there's no way in hell I'm going to play now. Not when my friend is dying!

C'mon Goku, fight it! You can't die! You can do it, man!

**.-Oolong's POV-.**

Man, I never though this day would come. I swear! This is so unfair! Goku there is dying! Dying! This is not fair!

I first met the kid when he and Bulma came to the village I used to 'terrorize'. That kid was so damn naïve it sometimes drove me to my nerves at first. But we became good friends. When we first looked for the Dragon Balls we were just me, Goku and Bulma. While Bulma mostly complain about "not having a shower" or "not having cleans clothes" me and Goku talked. Guys talk, mind you. He may have not even understood even half of what we were talking but he listened to me. It felt nice knowing I had a friend.

Call me a coward, but I can never bring myself near danger. Never. And I admit it, I am a coward. But Goku's here is dying, and this is some of the very rare occasions I don't care about danger or scary things. Goku's my friend and I want to show him I'll never forget him. Ever.

Oh, c'mon kid! Or man, 'cuz you're already grown up with a wife and kid. Fight! Don't let that virus beat you! You can do it! C'mon!

**.-Puar's POV-.**

This is hard… Really hard. To know one of your friends is dying and you can't do anything about it.

Goku's a hero! He doesn't deserve this! Why? Why he has such a fate?

It's so unfair… He's a real close friend. I still remember when Yamcha was with Bulma, they'll often go to dates and brought me and Goku along. Me because I'm Yamcha's best friend and Goku because he's like a little brother to Bulma and a really close friend to Yamcha. We had so much fun back then.

My eyes are watering. I hope Goku can survive this. He has to! He can't die! I can't even think of how much poor Chi-Chi and Gohan are suffering right now. Poor them…If I'm feeling horrible how are they feeling?

C'mon Goku! You've got my support! Don't let that virus kill you! Please!

**.-Tien's POV-.**

I'm looking at the floor right now. I'm feeling so bad. Goku there is dying, and I can't do anything to prevent it. It's not fair. A guy like Goku shouldn't die like this. Not after all he have done for the world.

It's hard to believe I wanted to kill him once. It's seems like yesterday. Me and Chiaotzu were killers. I thought killing was my real path. I didn't know how wrong I was. Goku is one of the best persons I know, if not the best.

When we fought in the tournament and I won, I'm sure I won just because of luck. Goku was stronger than me back then. He always was.

I'm trying to keep a straight face. Everyone is suffering and if they see me suffering too it'll make it worst. I need to keep a straight face. At least for Gohan, Goku's kid.

I don't know how much Gohan and Chi-Chi are suffering but I bet a lot. They must feel horrible. I wish I could do something to prevent this to happen, but I'm afraid I can't.

I'm sensing how Goku's Ki gets lower and lower. I wish I could stop time so that his Ki stop decreasing. He's dying. He is dying.

It's hard to believe. "Son Goku" and "dying" doesn't really go together. If he dies, we won't be able to bring him back. "Death" means "death". As simple as that.

I really wish I could do something. But no. Instead I'm just standing helplessly in front of Goku's house doing nothing. I hope Goku can still sense our Kis, so that he finds out he's not alone and we're here with him until the end.

Fight Goku. You've got to fight it! Don't let that virus win!

**.-Chiaotzu's POV-.**

I feel so bad. Goku's dying. This is not fair. Why? From all people, why is Goku the one to die?

He's one of the nicest persons I met. It's thanks to him I'm here alive. And now he's dying. I wish I could do something to help him. But I'm afraid my telekinesis won't do a thing.

Poor Chi-Chi. Poor Gohan. They must be feeling horrible. I feel bad for them.

My eyes are watering. It's never nice when someone you knew dies. Much less that person is one of your friends. Much less when you owe him your life and now he's dying you're just outside doing nothing.

Me and Tien used to be killers. Goku showed us the right way. Now, the only thing we can do is hope that Goku can do it.

Please Goku, fight that virus! Don't let it win!

**.-Launch's POV-.**

(Good Launch. **Bad Launch)**

We're standing in front of Goku's house. I'm the one in control over our body, even though it would have been probably better if you had the control. I mean, I can't hold tears any longer. This is just so sad!

**Y'know? It doesn't really matter who has control over the body. If I did I bet'cha my face would be the same as yours. I mean, Goku's dyin' for fuck's sake! It's so damn unfair! We took care of the lil' tyke when he was a kiddo, dammit!**

I know! I feel so bad! Poor Chi-Chi and poor Gohan. They must be suffering so much!

**Yeah… Grrr—DAMN! God damned destiny that decides to take Goku away from us that way! He doesn't deserve this! He deserves much better! Fuckin' destiny that decided to kill our friend! Don'tcha see how much we're sufferin'? DON'TCHA SEE HOW MUCH WE'RE SUFFERIN'?!**

Hey… Cursing won't help… Oh, man… I already feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. This is just so sad! Goku should die this way!

**I know! An' let those tears roll. They'd roll if I was the one in control anyways… After all…is Goku the one dying…**

**F**i**g**h**t **i**t** G**o**k**u**! **Y**o**u** c**a**n**'**t d**i**e**!** Y**o**u **c**a**n** d**o** i**t**! **W**e**'r**e **s**u**r**e**!**

**.-Piccolo's POV-.**

I'm standing outside the house of my once arch-nemesis, feeling how his Ki drops every single second. It's hard to believe I used to hate this man, I wanted to kill this man.

What was I thinking? Was I insane? When I started changing my point of view on Goku was when we fought Raditz. When I trained his boy, Gohan I got softer and started to like Goku more, without even spending time with him. When we were fighting Frieza all the hate I had for him was lost.

It's also hard to believe he's dying. I don't really connect "Son Goku" and "death". I just don't find the connection. But it seems that now, if we put "Son Goku", "heart virus" and "death" it'll be connected.

Damned virus. I'm trying as hard as I can to keep a straight face. I feel how my eyes are threatening to water but I fight against it. I'm doing this for the others, especially for Gohan. His father is dying and the fewer things he needs is to see his mentor crying because of it. It'll just break him more.

Now I wonder why the hell did Kami made Shenron unavailable to revive someone when killed by a natural cause, and why can't the dragon repeat a wish twice?

If Goku dies he'll be gone forever, and it won't be any way to bring him back. Too bad we don't know the location of New Namek, if we did, we might have had a chance to bring him back.

I feel bad for Gohan. He must feel horrible. It's obvious Gohan is very close to his father and seeing his sire die is not something the kid wants to see, I'm sure of it.

Why destiny had made the cruel decision to kill someone like Goku this way? I wish I knew.

Come on Goku. Fight that virus. You can't die.

**.-Vegeta-.**

I'm sitting farer away from the group. The reason? Because I don't want them to see how affected I am to the fact Kakarot dying. Everyone believes I hate him. But I don't. Actually, though I'll never admit it, I even envy him. When he's dying all his friends are there supporting him. If I was with Kakarot's virus I'm sure no one except maybe Bulma and Kakarot himself would go support me.

If someone asked me why I am upset of Kakarot's death I would say because then I'll be the only full-blooded saiyan. Or maybe I would say that it is because I won't be able to get my rematch. Both are partly true. But the real reason is because he's the only real friend I have. And sometimes it seemed the moron knew that!

I feel how his Ki lowers and lowers. Back when me and Nappa came here for the first time his power skyrocket and I even yelled "It's over 9000!" when Nappa asked me his power level. Now if I can yell something it would be "It's over -9000!"

I don't understand well how, but that virus is killing Kakarot, the legendary Super Saiyan. I don't know from where it comes from, just that it attacks the heart, and if it can kill a Super Saiyan it is dangerous.

My fist clenched. His Ki is still lowering. Damn! He's slipping away to the afterlife, I can tell. Damn fool! Fucking idiot! Fight it, bastard! It's a virus! Not Frieza! Fight it god dammit!

Don't you dare die, Kakarot!

**.-Master Roshi's POV-.**

I don't believe it. Unlike the others I'm inside the house with Ox-King, Chi-Chi and Gohan, watching Goku. It's hard to believe my old pupil is dying. Everyone is having a hard time. Just the looks on everyone's faces says it.

I still remember when I met this boy for the first time. When he and Bulma helped Turtle to get to the sea. Yes, I remember. I gave him the Flying Nimbus as a gift. A proof that he was pure-hearted.

I may be a pervert, and I may be goofy at times. But I know when I have to get serious and I know this is not a time to get neither pervert nor goofy. Goku's dying. That's what happening.

Actually, I'm glad I have these glasses on. Because believe it or not I have my eyes watering like never before. This is one painful moment. Goku's Ki is getting lower and lower and I can tell there's an even more painful moment coming soon. The moment Goku finally dies.

I know there is going to be tears, screams, pain and sadness in that moment. I'm sure of it. I can only stare to the dying face of my once cheerful and carefree little pupil. It's unbelievable how fast time passes.

Unfortunately, the time passes to fast and the moment none of us want to see is about to arrive…

**.-Ox-King's POV-.**

This is not a beautiful sight. I feel horrible. My son-in-law's dying in this very moment. I really considered him as a son and I'm sure his death is going to be one of the most painful events in my life. Maybe even like or worse than when my wife died.

I look at my daughter and grandson. They're both heart-broken. I feel so bad about them.

My daughter really loves Goku. Since she was a little girl. She loves him unconditionally. Sure, she may be short-tempered and can get very aggressive when pissed off, but she loves Goku and Gohan too more than anything else. It won't be easy for her to see her husband die.

And my grandson, Gohan. He looks so sad. Gohan and Goku always shared a strong bond. It won't be easy for him to accept his father is gone. Gohan admires Goku more than anything else. Gohan will sure have a hard time when Goku dies. I can just hope Goku wakes up.

C'mon son-in-law! You can do it! C'mon!

**.-Chi-Chi's POV-.**

I feel like my heart is about to break into a million pieces. Goku, my beloved husband, my mate, my lover is dying just in front of my eyes.

Why?! Why did that stupid heart virus appear and attack Goku?! My Goku! I love him and our son more than anything. Gohan… How I'm supposed to raise Gohan alone? Between me and Goku, Gohan was always closer to Goku. I just won't be able to do it alone!

Goku's friends offered to help me raise Gohan. I'm actually starting to like them. I always thought they were just some delinquents that were only interested in fighting, but it seems not. Bulma, Krillin, Yamcha, all of them. When Goku got sick they always did whatever they could to help him. That's when I found out they really cared for him. Deeply. They've been helping us with everything. When we needed something from a special shop Krillin went look for it. When we needed money Bulma would give me. When we needed to clean the house but I didn't have the time Launch appeared and cleaned for me. When we need something and we don't know where it's on sale Yamcha looked for it. When I was way too occupied to take care of Gohan Piccolo did it for me. They really all mean well.

I grabbed his hand and held onto it tightly. His hand was almost burning. Fever. Poor Goku. Why from all people he had to get such a sickness?

Tears started rolling down my cheeks. It's unfair!

Suddenly I feel Gohan pocking my arm, I turn around and he hugged me while crying. I hugged him back and started crying too. Gohan was suffering as much as I was, and Goku's friends were suffering also.

I'm trying to be strong but I can't. This is just so painful. I wish I could do something for Goku, but I can't…

Please, Goku, fight it! For me and for Gohan! I love you…

**.-Gohan's POV-.**

I can't believe this is happening. I just can't. My Daddy's dying because of a stupid heart virus! Why?! From all of the people it had to be my dad!

I can't hold tears anymore. I'm crying, so what? My Daddy's dying right in front of my eyes. I'm hugging my mom. I know she's suffering as much as I am, and I'm sure everyone else is suffering too.

I always have admired dad. Always. Mom got me way too much in the studying so I could be a Scholar, and I liked the idea. But deep in the center, I admit I wanted to be a fighter just like dad and be able to do what he was able to.

When the saiyans were going to come and Piccolo kidnaped me I was alone, but I was free. I had fun. At first not at all, but after I did. My inspiration was dad. I knew he lived alone in the woods. I knew that he used to live just like I was living in that moment. I used some techniques dad thought me when we went camping. After the battle with Vegeta and the war on Namek my admiration for dad grew. It grew more and more.

Whenever someone tells me "You're just like your dad!" it makes me feel prideful. I swear.

And now…A stupid heart virus is about to take him away from me! No one will ever replace dad. No one. Never.

Dad's one of the strongest fighters if the universe if not the strongest. How come a heart virus can defeat him so like that? No fair! I wish I could do something to stop it, I really do!

I feel how Daddy's Ki gets lower and lower every single second. I wish I could stop time. Or turn back time, tell dad to watch out, that he'll get a virus. I really wish I could!

Please, fight it and win Daddy! I know you can!

**.-Kami's POV-.**

I'm looking from my lookout to the 439 East District. I sight and wish it wasn't like this. Goku doesn't deserve to die, much less like this. Not after all the things he have done and the fact he has one of the purest hearts I ever seen. I never thought it'll come to this, and I hate to admit it. I hate to accept it. I wish it was not true. I wish destiny was different, but it is not.

I sense how the small Ki disappears, disappears from the faze of Earth, forever…

**.-Normal POV-.**

There's silence. No one talks. Everyone is lost in their own thoughts.

"He's gone…" Krillin whispered. Everyone heard and looked at the bald man in shock. "Goku's gone!" Krillin repeated loudly, his voice breaking.

The air was of shock. No one could cope with what Krillin had just said.

"Kakarot…No!" Vegeta managed to say in shock when he finally realized what the bald human said.

_"I know there is going to be tears, screams, pain and sadness in that moment."_

Master Roshi was right when he said this phrase. There were tears, screams, pain and sadness in that moment. But not only that, but a certain kid's hair turned from black to blonde.

All because of the death of the one the virus took away.

* * *

**Sooo there it is! Goku's death affected all of them. From Chi-Chi to Vegeta. If you watch the "History of Trunks" movie, their expressions in the moment their outside the house waiting for the news tells everything. Please review and tell me what you think, but please don't be mean! **

**Have a good day/night, everyone!**


End file.
